Make My Day
by juunichi
Summary: Final chapter of 'Make My Day' /Taichi confesses his love for Sora, making Mimi sad, but then Yamato comes along, and makes her day...
1. Taichi's confession...

Make My Day

Aiko-My attempt on a little humor and all. Please do not flame! I'm a first timer in these kinds of fics…

Takeru-Hey! Whazzup everyone! Heeeere's Takeru!

Aiko- Oh uh..hey Take-kun…

Takeru-Hey!

Aiko-Hey…

Takeru-Hey!

Aiko-Hey…

Takeru-Hey!…

Aiko-O___o…I don't own Digimon! Let's get started with the fic….

"So-sora! *gasp* W-wait for me!" Mimi Tachikawa, with brown hair and brownish-reddish eyes, tried catching up to her best friend for about…11 years now…Sora Takenouchi, orange-red hair, and crimson eyes.

"Come on Mimi! If we don't finish ," Sora looked at her watch, "In four minutes, Takuya-sensei is going to give us after school detention!" The two girls where running in the track, practicing for their little relay-run coming up in about twelve days. They ran and ran some more, finally coming to the end of the track.

"Not bad Takenouchi, Tachikawa, but if you two want to get into this relay, your going to have to be faster than that!" Takuya-sensei told Mimi and Sora, at the same time handing them towels. "You two better be going off to the shower rooms now."

"Hai, Takuya-sensei. Gomen for being slow. When we get home, we'll practice more." Sora said, smiling to Takuya-sensei.

"That's the spirit Takenouchi-san! Now go!" Mimi looked at her friend, rolling her eyes.

"Sora-chan never gives up on what she has to do, ne? Oiy. Wish I had your confidence." Mimi said. Sora blushed.

"You just have to think positive! Now come' on! We have to shower, or else they're going to be filled up!" Sora said, running to the locker room. Mimi sighed, and ran after Sora.

***

"Yo Meems! Pass me the soy!" Said a young guy with messy brown hair, who was named Taichi.

"Tai-kun, you have legs don't you?" Sora said.

"Uh…yeah." Taichi said, chewing on his sushi.

"Then use them!" Sora yelled.

"It's all right Sora-chan. Here you go, Tai-kun." Mimi said happily, passing the soy sauce over to Taichi. For four years now, Mimi has liked Taichi very much, as in, love him very much. Ever since that day he saved her from that baka…

~flashback~

"Eek! Get away from me you echi! Help! Someone please help me! Onegai!" A young twelve year old girl screamed for help, as this one baka was harassing her.

"Hey! Let her go baka! Why don't ya pick on someone your own size!" A thirteen year old boy with bushy brown hair threatened for the man to let the little girl go.

"Oh yeah? Whatta ya gonna do lil' kid? Call the police on ya'r lil' phone box? HAHAHAHAHA!" The baka said.

"No, but I have this!" The boy held up an object with a sharp, pointy end. The object was cast under the shadow, but the man could still make out the sharp pointy tip. Thinking what he thought it was, he dropped the little girl, and ran till you can't see him anymore.

"Oiy…arigato! You're my shite!" The little girl said, hugging the boy, making him blush. 

"Hmm..your welcome! Hey! What's your name? Mine's Taichi Yagami, but you can call me Tai!" Taichi said happily, shaking the little girl's hand.

"I'm Mimi Tachikawa! Oh! Arigato! Arigato Gozaimasu, Tai-kun! By the way, what's that thing in your hand?" Mimi said, wondering what that object is, which is still hidden in the shadows. Taichi lifted it up, letting Mimi see it.

"Haha! What a baka that guy was! He was scared of a pencil! Hahahahaha!" Taichi laughed, putting the pencil back on his bag. Mimi looked at her watch.

"Oh no! I'm late for school! Gomen! I have to go now! Arigato for saving me today Taichi-kun!" Mimi said, starting to run, but Taichi held her back.

"Wait! What school do ya go to?" Taichi asked, looking at the hesitating Mimi.

"I, uh, go to Zujou Middle School. Well-uh-I gotta go!" Mimi said, but Taichi still held her back.

"Wait! I go to that school! Maybe we can run there together!" Taichi said.

"Really? Wow! Okay, let's go! Oh boy…I'm gonna be late for my first year of middle school!" Mimi said, running with Taichi, hand-in-hand.

~end of flashback~

"Mmm…nothing taste better but soy on a sushi! Oh-uh-hey Sora…can I talk to you outside…err..alone?" Taichi asked.

"Uh…okay Tai-kun." Mimi watched the two go off together outside the sushi bar, wondering what Taichi is up to.

~outside~

"So what is this thing that you want to talk about?" Sora said, smiling sweetly, making Taichi blush.

"Well…I don't know how to say this…but..err…WILLYOUGOOUTWITHME?" Taichi said quickly, closing his eyes, afraid that Sora is going to give him a slap as a response. Instead, he felt weight carrying him down on the ground. When he opened his eyes, he saw Sora hugging him very tightly.

"Oh Tai-kun! You are soooo Kawaii!" Sora squealed, hugging Taichi even tighter.

"Err..*gasp*…is that..a…*gasp*…yessss…or a no…." Taichi asked, running out of breath. Sora let him go.

"Why of course it's a yes! You are sooo Kawaii!!!!!" Sora said, smiling even more.

~inside~

Mimi stared with envy in her eyes, as she watch Sora and Taichi hug very close, and tight. 'What's going on out there? Why are they hugging?' Mimi thought. After a couple of minutes, Sora and Taichi came back in.

"Hey you two! What's all the hugging outside for?" Mimi asked, smiling up at Taichi and Sora.

"Mimi! Taichi said he likes me!!!!" Sora squealed.

"NANI!?!?!?!?!?!?" And with that, Mimi dropped her chopsticks, and fainted.

Konnichiwa minna! Was that good? Bad? Please review! No flames please! If you wanna correct me on my mistakes, go ahead, and I will kindly thank you for the correction, but please, no flames! Onegai? 

I will continue…..

Japanese Words-

Hai- Yes

Baka- idiot

Echi- pervert

Onegai- please

Arigato (Gozaimasu)- Thank you (very much)

Shite- hero

Gomen- sorry

Zujou- high in the sky (I put it in as Zujou Middle School, which is High in the Sky middle school. Weird, I know.)

Nani- what

Kawaii- cute

More Japanese words to come……


	2. Meet Ishida Yamato...

Make My Day

Aiko-Konnichiwa minna! This is my 2nd chapter to Make My Day!

Takeru-Remember! She *does* not own Digimon. 

Aiko-But I own this story! -^^- Takeru, if you please! Oh yeah, thank you for you guys who corrected me! Yeah, I must like the word baka very much, ne? lol. Oh and as for Starfly, gomen, but this is going to end a Mimato fic…but I'd gladly try and write a michi for you, that is, if I have time. Thanks for the correction! But I'm still gonna have a lot of Japanese terms….ehe….I luv them!

Takeru-err…yeah….on with the story.

"Mimi-chan!? Mimi-chan!? Onegai Mimi-chan! Speak to me!!!" Sora cried frantically, trying to wake up her friend.

"Is she gonna be okay??????! Meem-chan! Wake up!!!!" Taichi said, shaking Mimi's shoulders. Mimi started opening her eyes….

"Nani!? What's going on!? Is there an emergency????" Mimi said, looking around at her surroundings. They were in the park now, sitting in the bench. Sora heaved a sigh.

"Mmm, Mimi-chan? Are you okay?" Taichi asked.

"Hai. I'm alright. Don't worry about me!" Mimi put on a fake smile, and tried getting up."

"Ah! Mimi-chan! Don't get up! You might fall or something!" Sora said, concerned. 

"Uh, I'm gonna be okay, okay? Uh-I gotta go home. Matashta. Ja!" Mimi said, still having that fake smile on her face.

***next day

*beep, beep, beep, beep* Went Mimi's alarm clock the next day. She groggily stared at it, and seeing what time it was, she quickly dashed to the bathroom, did the things she was supposed to do, and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Ohayo, Otou-san!" Mimi greeted to her father, as she was making her way to the table. (a/n Mimi's okaa-san died when Mimi was very little in the fic. Oh yeah, and I'm adding Ken-kun as Mimi's Oniichan in the fic, kk?)

"Ohayo, Mimi-san!!!!! I've got some rice and fish for you this morning!!" Mr. Tachikawa said to his daughter.

"Ohayo Oniichan!!!!" Mimi greeted to her brother, Ken Tachikawa. He sighed.

"Osoyo….you've gotta stop sleeping in so late Mimi-chan! The exams for your high school are coming in. So is the relay race! You've gotta get used to waking up early in the morning so you won't miss anything! Ne, Otou-san?" Ken commented.

"Soyo Ken! I'm so proud of having such a smart one in the family! Just like me! Sooner or later, your going to be like me! Just three more years…" said Mr. Tachikawa, smiling mischievously at his last comments. Ken and Mimi sweat dropped. Their food got placed in front of them, and they started eating.

"Me and Takeru-san are going to study tonight! I'm going to try and help him get one of the best scores for the in-coming exam. But hey, that's just him, I'm already smart, I don't need help! But then again, Takeru-san just transferred to our school four days ago." Ken exclaimed, laughing awkwardly.

"Ken-kun! Quit being such a show-off! By the way, that's nice of you to do that for Takeru-kun." Mimi sighed. "Too bad I don't have anything to do tonight." _'That stupid Taichi. How could he do this to me!? What a haiji..'_

"Well…Mimi-chan…if I were you, I won't mope around like that so easily!" Ken said, slapping his hand against Mimi's back, making her almost choke on a piece of fish.

"W-what do you mean?" Mimi asked, rubbing her throat with her left hand.

"It so happens that Takeru-san has a brother the same age as you!

He is also going to transfer to your school today!! Maybe we can arrange a little something tonight…hehehe." Ken grinned.

"Ken-kun! How could you say that? I have never even met the guy!" Mimi said, scowling her brother. _'Besides, I think I still have feelings for Taichi-kun…oh what am I saying…I Love Taichi-kun!'_

"Hmph…oh well…you don't know what your missing! Hahahaha! Well, I'm off now! Ja Otou-san!" Ken said, standing up from the chair.

"Huh? Oh! Chotto matte Ken-kun! I'm walking with you!" Mimi exclaimed, catching up to Ken.

****at school (Mimi's)

"Tageshi-sensei! You are surely looking fat today! HAHAHAHA!" 

"Be quiet you little bastard! Don't make me plan to send you to the principal's office!!!!!!"

"Eeek! Not Nisashi! AH! Gomen sensei! Gomen!" 

"Yeah, yeah, enough with your excuses Uni! You're off to the principal's office! Now! Okay, enough with Uni. Today, class," Tageshi-sensei sat down on his chair, making a disturbing sound, "Okay, what's the big deal!?" He said, holding up the used whoopee-cushion.

"Ah! I know who did this! Koji! You go to the principals office too! Now! Baka kids…" Tageshi-sensei mumbled the last sentence, as Koji went to the principal's office.

"Now, as I was saying, we have a transfer student from Hiroshima, Japan. Please make this new student feel welcome. Okay, you can come in now!" Tageshi-sensei motioned for someone to come in.

"Minna, meet Ishida Yamato." the student walked in, not looking at his fellow classmates as he walked in.

__

'Hmm…this guy is serious…not to mention…SUGOI!' Mimi thought, examining Yamato.

"Konnichiwa minna. I'm Ishida Yamato, and I will be here with everybody until of course, we all go off to college." Yamato said. 

"Arigato, Yamato. Please take a seat to…um…let's see…oh! Take a seat next to Tachikawa Mimi! She's the one behind that guy with a bushy brown hair!"

"Hey! That's not funny sensei!" the guy with bushy brown hair said, who happens to be Taichi.

"Oh shut up. I'm getting tired of you students complaining! Oiy, where's my pills?" Tageshi-sensei said. Yamato took a seat next to Mimi, looking at her for just ten seconds. When Mimi saw him do that, she quickly greeted him.

"Ohayo Ishida-kun! I'm Tachikawa Mimi, and I will be your classmate in literature class-A for the rest of the year! I'm looking forward to be your friend! You feel that way too, ne?" Mimi said, holding out her hand to have Yamato shake it. Yamato just looked at her awkwardly.

"Nani? Are you okay Ishida-kun?" Mimi asked, looking at him even more.

"Nani? Oh, hai. Sorry. Uh….yeah, uh, looking forward, uh, yeah." Yamato said, shaking her hand.

"You two! No time for flirting! Oiy! Kids these days…..so hentai! Hey, didn't I ask where's my pills!? Rrrrr…never mind! I'll find them my self! Ungh, why did I choose to be a sensei! What was I thinking! Minna! Just do whatever you little bakas and haijis do. Oiy, I'm getting too old for this." Tageshi-sensei said, exiting the classroom, and after he did so, the class erupted with noise and such.

"Eh…so…Ishida-kun…what school did you come from?" Mimi asked, being polite.

"Uh…I transferred from Tomo High. Yeah…that was such a boring school." Yamato commented. Mimi's jaw dropped.

"WHAT!? One of the best schools, not to mention genius school in Japan!?!?!?!!? Wah!? Oh my gosh!!!!!! That means you're very smart!" Mimi exclaimed, shocked.

"Hai…uh…that school was too easy for me. I wanted to change, you know. It's boring over there." Yamato said.

"Well, Tomo High is smarter than this school!! Whoa, what's the real reason for you moving here in Inichiji High? Come' on!" Mimi said, kneeling beside Yamato's desk.

"What I said was the reason. Or maybe I just wanted to change schools cause I'm getting tired of Tomo High." Yamato said coolly, looking at Mimi.

"Well, in that case, can I have your auto graph?" Mimi asked, holding out a piece of paper and a pencil.

"Huh?? Oh…um…okay…" Yamato said, looking weirdly at her. _'What a strange girl.' _He thought.

"Hey! I've got a tennis practice today…uh, maybe you would like to..um, watch me practice?" Mimi asked, hope in her eyes.

"No need. I'm going to be in tennis practice too. I played when I was in Hiroshima, and I even competed in the country nationals! Well, uh, what I'm trying to say is that I'll meet you in room 5-A, and we can walk to the locker rooms together. Okay?" Yamato said, smiling.

"Really? Wow! Okay, meet you there!" Mimi said happily.

**

"Ah! Gomen Ishida-kun! I came all the way from room 2-C, and it took me awhile to get here. Sorry.." Mimi said, breathing in for air.

"Oh, that's okay. Well, are we off?" Yamato said.

"Yeah, let's go." Mimi said.

To be continued…

Oh man, I'm sorry for stopping there. My fingers are numb and all by now. Well, there's chapter two! I tried cutting down on some Japanese words. Oh, and as for Tageshi-sensei, he's just very bad-mouthed. ^^;; Sorry if this chapter was bad, but I still want to continue…review? Please? ^^;; lol….please don't flame…also forgive me for overused words…..

Words-

Matashta- See you tomorrow

Ja (ne)- bye

Otou-san- father, respectively

Oniichan- brother, respectively

Ohayo- good morning

Osoyo- You're late

Ne- right

Soyo- You're right

Haiji- monster


	3. Rainy Days...

Make My Day

Konnichiwa minna! 3rd chapter up and ready to go here!!!!!!!!!lolz

AAAAAAhhhhhh!!!!!! I got a review from Ice Angel and E-chan Hidaka!!!!!!!lolz, sorry, their just two of my favorite authors and stuffffff……

Takeru-kun- You know what Sato-chan, your very odd.

Aiko-chan- Yayayaya, I know. But isn't it nice that there's unique people out there in the world? 

Takeru-kun- Well, if you put it that way……it's okay!!!!!!!! -^^-

Aiko-chan- Aaawwww…Takeru-kun, you're so adorable!!!!!! That is why your one of my favorite characters!!

Takeru-kun- lolz, thanks!!!! You're on of my friends!!!!!hahahahahahahaha. 

Aiko-chan- Hey! Don't forget about Sabrina-chan (Tachikawa IVIimi)! She's your friend too!

Takeru-kun- YAYA! 

Aiko-chan- okay, in this chapter I'll *try* to use less Japanese words. Gomen! I'm just really used to them since I speak it all the time at school.

Takeru-kun- yupyup!

Aiko-chan- okay, on with the ficcie!!!!!!!! -^^-

***

" Watch out Tachikawa-san! Get that ball to your left! Hurry!" Yamato instructed Mimi, as Mimi was competing against her best friend, Takenouchi Sora.

"I'm trying my hardest Ishida-kun! Don't pressure me! Ah!" Mimi yelled as she blocked an in-coming ball.

"Hahahaha! Even though you're my friend Mimi-chan, I'm not going to let you win against me! You know I'm one of the best!" Sora yelled, making a score. (lolz, I know Takenouchi-san is not like this, but I'm making her kind of rude when it comes to tennis, so onegai, bare with me! -^^-;;)

"Oh quit showing off! You're beating me cause I started later than you! When I have more experience, you'll see who will start winning!"

"Mimi! Get that one! It's a perfect scoring moment!" Yamato yelled.

"Huh?" Mimi faced Yamato, then suddenly got hit with the tennis ball.

"Ah! Tachikawa-san! You okay?" Yamato and Sora said, running up to the girl in the ground" she was rubbing her bruised forehead.

"Owwwwww….gee Sora-san, cant you take it a little easier on me next time?" Mimi commented, standing up with the help from Yamato.

"Ehe, gomen Tachikawa-chan. I'll take it easier on you next time." Sora said. She then suddenly looked at her watch. "Ah! I'm later for dinner! I'll see you guys at school tomorrow, okay! Matashta!" Sora exclaimed, running in the direction of her house. (Matashta means 'See you tomorrow!')

"Oiy, we had quite a play there today, ne?" Yamato commented, walking beside Mimi.

"Yeah. Aww. I think I'm going to have a headache tonight." Mimi said. They were walking, until Mimi accidentally tripped, but Yamato caught her. '_Mmm…so warm…I want to be like this for a while…mmm…' _Mimi thought, still in Yamato's arms.

"Whoa there, careful, okay?" Yamato said, holding Mimi up. "I'll take you home just in case." 

"Yeah, uh, thanks a lot…"

"Oops, but first you gotta show me the way! Oh, you know what, since you look a little wobbly, I-I'll just give you a back ride home." Yamato suddenly picked Mimi up on his back, and carried her.

"Oh Ishida-kun, you don't have to do this." Mimi said, laying her head against his shoulder.

"Don't worry." 

***

"So Mimi-san, what did you do today?" Ken asked, stuffing some rice into his mouth.

"Oh, uh, I ran again for school, and, I had tennis practice today. Man, I'm so exhausted." Mimi said.

"Oh. Well, excuse us, me and Takeru are going off to study, okay? Oh yeah, when is Otou-san coming back from his business trip?" Ken asked.

"Oh, uh, he won't be back till the day after tomorrow. He's in the U.S."

"Oh, okay. Ja!" 

"Yeah, Ja! It's very nice to meet you Tachikawa-san!" Takeru exclaimed, walking with Ken upstairs to study.

"Nice to meet you too Ishida-san! Study well!- huh? Ishida? Hey! That's the same last name as Yamato-kun's! Hmm…I wonder if their related?" Mimi headed for her bedroom, where she was going to study for the high school exams.

***

"Konnichiwa Tachikawa-san!!!!! How was tennis practice yesterday?"

"Huh? Nani? Oh, uh, it went well. Thanks for asking Yagami-kun." Mimi said. She saw Taichi sitting down across from her in the table, later followed by Sora. For a moment there, she felt a pang of jealousy, but after 10 seconds, she brushed it off. '_What am I thinking? I should be happy for both of them. Their my friends, and I should support them….oh…but it's so hard!_' Mimi frowned at that thought. 

"So Mimi-chan….who was that guy instructing you yesterday? You never introduced him to me yet." Sora said happily.

"Oh, that was Ishida Yamato! He just transferred yesterday, and I asked him to come along with me to tennis practice. You know, he's in tennis practice too! He just didn't play yesterday because he still had to register." 

"He really looked cool! I'm really looking forward to playing tennis with him! By the way, what school did he transfer from?" Sora asked.

"He transferred from Tomo High," Mimi said, as Sora and Tai's mouth widened, "Yeah, I know! He's really smart, but…he said that he transferred here cause he's getting kind of bored at that school, so, I guess we're just gonna have to make him feel welcomed!" Mimi said. Looking over Sora's shoulder, she saw Yamato trying to find a seat. She quickly called him.

"Ooooooohhh!!!!!!!!! Ishida-kun! Over here! Sit with me! Over here Ishida-kun!" with that exclamation, Yamato smiled and went over to the table, catching Taichi's attention real quick. For a split moment, you could see jealousy in his face.

"Yagami-kun, I want you to meet Ishida Yamato. Oh, and Yamato, this is Sora Takenouchi and Taichi Yagami. Ishida-kun is in my A class literature and A class Nihon (Japan is Japanese.)" Yamato and Sora shook hands, but when he handed his hand for Taichi to shake, Taichi didn't take it.

"Uh, so Ishida-kun, how are you doing?" Mimi asked, smiling.

"I'm doing fine…uh…how about you?" 

"I'm well! Err…so…what are you doing after school today?"

"I-I'm just going to read some books and stuff."

"Oh, well, instead of that, would you like to go to the new mall in Tokyo?" With that statement, Taichi made an outburst.

"NANI!? I THOUGHT IT WAS JUST THE THREE OF US! NO WAY THAT BAKMFFFFFFHH!!!!!" Before Taichi could go on any further in his sentence, Sora put her hand over his mouth and quieted him.

"Ehe, gomen Ishida-kun, we *would* love it if you could come with us to the mall. Would you?" Sora asked.

"Err…I guess so." 

"Sugoi! Let's meet at the front of the school after school, okay!" Sora exclaimed, "Well, me and Taichi have to go know! HAAHAHAHAHAHAHa! Ja!"

"JA!" Mimi and Yamato exclaimed the same time.

***

"Konnichiwa!!!!!!!!!! You guys ready to go?" Sora and Taichi pulled up next to Yamato and Mimi in the parking lot with Taichi's Red Honda car.

"Yeah, let's go!" Mimi said, her and Yamato climbed in the backseat of the car. Before going Taichi put his sun glasses on, making Sora and Mimi squeal because of kawaiiness. (lolz, I just wanted to put that in for some reason ^^;;)

"So where's this mall located again Sora?" Taichi asked, stopping at a stop light.

"You just turn right in the next stop light, go straight, then you'll see it. Got that?" 

"Yup. Domo Arigato Sora-chan." Taichi said reaching the next stop light, then making a right turn.

"Yagami-kun, this is a very nice car! You're lucky!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Oh-uh thanks Meem-chan. Got it for my birthday."

They soon reached the mall, and Taichi parked in a parking spot. They then entered the mall.

"Ah! Sora-chan! Look at this Kawaii dress!" Mimi exclaimed, holding a yellow sundress with a yellow hair band to go along with it.

"Kawaii! Why don't you buy it?" 

"Eh, I'll just buy it if I don't find any other pretty ones. Come' on Ishida-kun! Let's go!" Mimi said, taking Yamato's hand to find other clothes.

__

'What does she think she's doing? She only met him yesterday and she's treating him like her boyfriend! Rrrrrr…..' Taichi thought, frowning.

"Oh Ishida-kun! Don't you think this is such a pretty dress????????" Mimi held up a white dress that went down to her knees. She put it in her arms, so she could try it out later.

"Uh, ya, it's nice."

"Ah! Here's another one! And here! And here! And then here! There's too much! And I'm too overwhelmed! Hahahahaha!" Mimi said….and she picked more clothes out, then finally went to the dressing room.

***

"Mimi? Are you done in there? Can we at least shop for something we need?" Sora yelled over the door. She already had three bags of clothes that she already bought, but Mimi still needed to try some clothes on.

"There's four more to go Sora! Can you wait a little longer?" Mimi yelled back.

"Oh, man. Gomen Mimi-chan! Me and Sora have to go! Our parents are waiting for us! Come on! Hurry up!" Taichi yelled.

"Oh, uh, it's okay. Me and Mimi will just walk home, okay? You and Sora go ahead." Yamato said. Taichi glared a bit.

"Whatever. Come' on Sora." Taichi said, him and Sora walking out of the mall hand-in-hand. 

"You almost done in there Tachikawa-chan?" Yamato sighed.

"Yeah! Ooh! What do you think of this dress Ishida-kun?" Mimi went out of the dressing room, and when Yamato saw her, he felt his cheeks grow warm. Mimi came out wearing a yellow skirt with a white top that seemed like it had a pink undergarment under the shirt.

"Um- Ishida-kun? What do you think?" Mimi asked, wondering why his cheeks are red.

"Err…um…it's fine. Can…uh…are you ready?" Yamato asked.

"Yeah, let me just change into my other clothes, okay?" 

"Yeah, okay."

***

Yamato and Mimi exited the mall, but it was raining. 

"Oh nuts. Why does it have to rain at this time?" Mimi wondered, she walking next to Yamato.

"I don't know. L-Let's just go to my apartment till the rain stops. I-I'm sure it's not going to last long. Besides, mine is just three blocks away." Yamato said, running under the rain with Mimi.

***

"Ah! I hate it when I get wet! Aw man! Look what happened to my uniform! My otou-san is going to kill me!" Mimi said, entering Yamato's apartment, drenched with rain. Her hair was so soaked, and so were her uniforms, and the clothes she bought.

"Come on, let's go to the kitchen. I'll make some tea," Yamato sighed, "But first, you have to go take a shower. I'll go look at my mom's clothes and see if there's any that will fit you, okay?"

"Okay. But please hurry! I'm so cold!" Mimi shivered, and followed Yamato.

"Here, I think these will fit you." He handed Mimi some clothes, and guided her towards the shower. Then Mimi took a shower, while prepared some tea.

***

"Good shower?" Yamato asked, as Mimi came to sit down on the table.

"Yeah. Is it still raining?" 

"Hai. I just watched the news and they said the rain is not going to stop till three days from now," As Yamato said that, Mimi gasped, but he continued, "But don't worry. I have a car like Yagami, you know." Yamato smiled at Mimi, making her feel more secured. 

"I-I'm going to take a shower, okay? Just help yourself to anything on the fridge.

"O-Okay." Mimi went over to the living room with her tea, and saw that some boxes have not been yet un-packed. She sighed, and turned on the television to see what's going on. Fifteen minutes later, Yamato came out of the shower room, dressed in his house clothes.

"So what did the news say so far?" he asked, sitting next to Mimi on the white leather sofa.

"Uh, a earthquake happened in Nagoya, Japan, and uh, that's about all. I hate these rainy day seasons." Mimi sighed.

"Yeah."

"Oh, you know what, I'm going to have to call my house, okay?" Mimi said.

"Okay, the phone's in the counter." Mimi picked up the phone, but when she put her ears against it, she heard a buzz. She sighed again.

"Connection's out. How am I going to contact my home?"  


"I guess you'll just have to wait till tomorrow."

"Huh? Nani? Why tomorrow?" Yamato pointed at the television screen.

'Japan is experiencing the monsoon season. Parts of Japan like Sapporo are being hit by heavy winds and typhoons. In Tokyo, Japan, a massive rain fall is occurring, and won't slow down till after a couple days. Please take extreme caution when going outside.' When the news report was over, Yamato turned off the television.

"Did' ya hear? Tonight is the most intensive night for the rain to hit. We can't go anywhere," Yamato sighed, "Good thing there's no school tomorrow, ne?"

"Hai. Uh, I guess I-I'll be taking the couch tonight…." Mimi said.

"Iie (Sorry in Japanese)! I-I'll take the couch! You take my bed!"

"No Ishida-kun! After all, I'm the guest!" 

"No! I'll take the couch, you take my room!"

After a long argument, it was settled….Mimi and Yamato was decided to share the room.

"G-gomen Ishida-kun…why couldn't you or I just sleep in your parent's bedroom or something?" Mimi asked.

"I'm not allowed to sleep in my parent's bedroom. I have a brother, but he told me never sleep in his room. You'll even see a warning sign on his door!" Yamato exclaimed, fluffing his pillow a bit.

"Oh. Well, oya sumi nasai Ishida-kun…"Mimi said, falling into a deep slumber. (oya sumi nasai is good night in Japanese)

"Oya sumi nasai…Tachikawa-chan….." Yamato said, also falling into a deep slumber….

To Be Continued……..

Aaaaahhhh! That was my longest chapter ever!!!!! Hahahaha! I'm so proud of myself! There, I didn't use as much Japanese words as I did before! -^^-

Oh please review, of course with no flames!!!!!!!!! Arigato!!!!


	4. Trouble for no reason...

Make My Day

Aiko-chan- This is the fourth chapter to the fic now. Well…even though not much people review, I like this fic, and I have ideas for it, so even though no one's really reviewing, I'll try finishing it anyways.

Takeru-kun- Cool…so…when am I going to be in the fic again?

Aiko-chan- Pretty soon Takeru-kun! -^^-

***

"Ohayo, Ken-san! Where's your niichan?" Tachikawa Renhou asked his son, setting down his bag on the kitchen counter.

"I don't know Otou-san. She hasn't called or anything. I tried calling Sora-chan, but since the telephone circuits are cut off, I can't contact anybody! Oh, and Ishida is here. He was over here yesterday, but couldn't go home cause of the typhoon."

"Did Mimi-san tell you where she's going?" Renhou asked concerned.

"No…if I did know, then I wouldn't be worried!" Renhou then started panicking.

"N-NANI!? Why would your sister leave the house without telling anybody where she's going!? Ah! I have to go find her!"

"No dad! Don't go! It's too dangerous outside!" 

"I don't care! That girl is in big trouble!" and with that, Mr. Tachikawa stormed off out the door, followed by Ken and Takeru.

***

"Tachikawa-san? Wake up Tachikawa-san." Yamato shook the girl who was asleep. Her eyes slowly opened, revealing tired looking eyes.

"W-what? What time is it?" Mimi groaned, rubbing her head.

"It's morning Mimi. You have to call your parents now. They may be worried about you."

"I-I thought the circuits were cut off?"

"I just checked and their back on. Come on Mimi, get up." Yamato helped Mimi up, and slowly walked her to the phone. Mimi groggily punched in her phone number, and when it started to ring, no one was answering.

"What? Why is no one picking up?" Mimi wondered, looking at the phone, then hanging it up.

"I-I'll just take you home. But first, you'll have to eat something." Yamato said, getting out a pan and heating it up.

"Thank you Ishida-kun."

"Thanks for what?" Yamato looked at her curiously.

"Thanks for taking care of me. I had a really good sleep last night." With that statement, Mimi saw Yamato's cheeks turn red, and she just smiled.

***

"Ohayo Sora-chan. Is Mimi in here?" Ken and Mr. Tachikawa asked.

"Huh? Didn't she go home last night?" 

"No…I was hoping that she'd be here." Ken said.

"No, but the last person she was with is her new friend Ishida Yamato."

"Nani? Onii-chan knows Mimi-chan? I didn't know that." Takeru commented.

"This Ishida boy is your brother? Why didn't you tell me Takeru! Where's your house?" Mr. Tachikawa was starting to get furious.

"Come down Otou-san! I'm sure Mimi-san's okay! We just have to go get her!" Ken told his father.

"How do you know Ken!? That baka Yamato may have raped her or something! You don't know!" Mr. Tachikawa rushed to his car again, followed by Ken and Takeru.

"Dad! Please! Yamato is Takeru's brother! I'm sure Yamato took care of Mimi-chan!"

"You don't know anything Tachikawa Ken! Takeru! Show me where you live! Now!" Takeru was starting to get frightened by how Mr. Tachikawa was acting, and so was Ken.

"I-I-"

"Now Takeru!"

"J-Just turn right there a-a-and go straight, then t-turn right again, s-sir." Takeru was getting really frightened now.

"Otou-sa-"

"Don't get started with me Ken!" Mr. Tachikawa pulled up to the parking lot, and got out of the car.

***

"Thank you Ishida-kun! The food was very delicious!" Mimi and Yamato sat down on the couch, Yamato turning on the television.

"Yeah- you're welcome. I'll take you home in a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay!" Mimi smiled, "Ishida-kun, may I go get a drink?"

"Yeah…sure." Mimi walked over to the fridge and got herself some water. When she was finished, she went back to the living room, but she accidentally tripped on something, causing her to fall over Yamato and into the ground. Suddenly, the door burst open. Yamato and Mimi looked over, and Mimi was startled to find her father and brother at the door.

"I knew it! Mimi! You're going home with me now! And you Ishidas, you may never come close to either Mimi or Ken, ever again! Understand!?" Mr. Ishida walked over to Mimi, and grabbed her.

"M-Mr. Tachikawa…it's not what you think!" Yamato got up and started walking over them.

"Don't you come one feet near my daughter again, you ecchi! Mimi! Ken! I forbid you to see any of them again! Let's go before I even get madder!" 

"D-dad! It's not fair! You didn't even give me chance to explain!" Mimi said, trying to get loose from Mr. Tachikawa.

"I THINK YOU BEING IN TOP OF ISHIDA IS PRETTY SELF EXPLANATORY! NOW YOU WILL CLOSE YOUR MOUTH, AND WHEN WE GET HOME, YOU WILL GO DIRECTLY TO YOUR ROOM!" Mimi looked pass the door, and to Yamato….

To be continued…….

Gomen this chapter was so short. It's dinner time already, and I'm getting pretty tired. Yeah, I know, Mr. Tachikawa is way over protective, but that's how I want his character to be in this fic. Please review, no flames!


	5. The man from her past...

Make My Day

Aiko-chan- Ah! Arigato for those of you who reviewed! You guys are so sweet!

Takeru-kun- Yeah, thanks!

Aiko-chan- Okay, so…..what will happen to Mimi? Ehehehe….

Takeru-kun- Oh man, why'd ya have to cut me off from Ken? He's my pal!

Ken-kun- Yeah!

Aiko-chan- Ken-kun? Where's ya come from…..

Ken-kun- *shrugs shoulders*

Aiko-chan- o_________o on with the ficcie, kk? Warning: this part may be angst…

***

"O-Otou-san….this is not fair! Nothing happened between me and Ishida-kun!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Why am I supposed to believe you!? You have lost my trust Tachikawa Mimi!" That struck Mimi…her eyes widened, and started filling up with tears….

"W-what? I-I…" Mimi ran out the door and into the rain.

"Mimi! You come back here!" Mr. Tachikawa was going to run after her, but Ken held him back.

"Otou-san…..I think you should leave Mimi-chan for now….I mean…Ishida was her friend…onegai…please give her time to sort out her mind." Ken also had tears in his eyes, making Mr. Tachikawa calm down a bit.

"O-Okay…." 

***

"What did you do Matt? Why was Mimi in our apartment?" Takeru asked his brother, who had his head between his two hands.

"I'd rather not talk about it right now T.K. I-I'm just gonna take a walk outside to clear my head, okay?" Yamato said, standing up.

"Yeah…come back soon Matt…" Takeru said, looking towards Yamato, who was just exiting.

***

"O-Otou-san doesn't understand. I've been going through a hard time ever since Taichi-kun wasn't available anymore….and ever since Ishida-kun came…I've been feeling kind of strange…..could it be? Nah….I just want to clear my head…why does my life have to be like this?" Mimi said outloud to her self. She was walking towards an alley when someone slumped her towards the wall.

"Ey there purty…remember mey?" Remembering the voice, Mimi gasped.

"Y-You're…Go away! Leave me alone! Find something better to do!" Mimi yelled, walking away, but the man grabbed her towards him.

"Ain't leavin' there so quick …I'm not through with ya…we got some lost times to make up now…haha." Mimi's heart was thumping really hard, as she felt the man's breath on her face.

"Don't ya do anything that you will regret now…or the consequences will be pretty hard for ya…he he he he…"

"P-Please….go away.." Mimi's tears was flowing hard now. The man's lips touched hers, hard. She muffled, but couldn't escape from his grasp. Finally, she bit the man's lips, making him yell in agony.

"HELP! SOMEBODY! PLEASE! HELP!!!!!!!!" 

"Rrrr! Now you've done it gurly!" The man took out the knife, and plunged it into Mimi's stomach.

"AH!" Mimi's stomach was in pain, and she tried muffling another scream. Hearing this, the man plunged the knife into her stomach again.

"You son of a bitch! Get away from her!" Yamato came running into the scene, grabbing the man's knife without his notice, kicked him into the ground, and knocked him out completely.

"M-MIMI!" Yamato ran over to her unconscious side, and tried stopping her flow of blood.

Sirens were heard by Yamato.

"Put your hands up in the air! Now!" the police came running up to him and grabbed his arm.

"No! Wait! Mimi! Help her! Please! She's dying!" The police noticed a very dirty looking man on the ground.

"Rumishi! Tie that man up! He's that guy we've been looking for! Tie him up!" the police man released his grasp on Yamato, and Yamato quickly ran up to Mimi, who was on the stretcher being wheeled to the ambulance car.

"Please! Let me come with you! She's my friend! Please! I-I…" Yamato was panicking .

"And who are you?" one of the paramedics asked.

"I-I'm Ishida Yamato! Please! Let me come with you! Mimi's my friend!" 

"I'm sorry sir, but this girl is in critical condition. You may only go if you are a close relative of hers." They put her completely inside. Yamato, annoyed, ran back to the parking lot of his apartment, and hopped into his car, driving recklessly in the streets of Tokyo.

***

Yamato sat on the bench of the hospital, rubbing his head with both his hands. Tears were streaming down his face, as he was thinking about Mimi. Remembering that she was the first ever friend that communicated with him. It has only been three days since he had met, her, and he already accepts her as his friend.

__

'Her great personality…her sincere smile…I-I had never felt this way before…' he thought. As he was lost in his thoughts, he heard the door open to the hospital room.

"Ishida Yamato?" There was a doctor standing outside the door, taking off his gloves.

"H-Hai." Yamato said, rubbing his eyes a bit, and stood up.

"I'm afraid she's in critical condition. Thank goodness you stopped the flow of her blood, or else she would have been deceased by now. You may visit her, while the nurses try to get a hold of her parents." The doctor walked towards the nurse's station. Yamato entered the room, peeking in. Inside, he saw Mimi, hooked up on a bunch of machines. She lay there peacefully, an object that helps her breath covering her nose and mouth. He inched his way towards her, finally sitting down on the seat next to her bed.

He stared at her motionless figure, the tears coming down his face again. 'She used to be so happy, but now look at her…I-I don't want to loose her.' he touched her cold hand, softly kissing it. 'I'm so sorry Mimi…this is all my fault…maybe if I wouldn't have said that I would take you home yesterday, you would be happy right now…' Yamato was sobbing now….

Oh dear…what's gonna happen to Mimi-chan? To be continued…..r&r please no flames!!!!!!! Sorry that this chapter was short! Oh yeah, sorry this was too quick…but it's late, and I have to go to school tomorrow. If you guys don't know who the man was, he was Mimi's harasser when she was twelve, and he just came out of no where .


	6. Strange, familiar faces...

Make My Day

Aiko-chan- lols, thanks guys….maybe I should stop with the Japanese, ne? hehe…sometimes I can't help myself! He he…thanks for the corrections! It feels like I got a Japanese lecture today.

Takeru-kun- Yeah, she's cutting down on the Japanese….she can't speak as fluent as me! HA HA!

Aiko-chan- *glares* humph…j-just continue on with the story!

Takeru-kun- Remember to review! Oh, and she doesn't own Digimon.

Aiko-chan- he he…just wait till I grow a little older Takeru-kun….he he.

***

"Hai, Moshi-moshi. Tachikawa Renhou speaking."

"Mr. Tachikawa…your…your daughter…she's in the hospital." A man said over the phone. Mr. Tachikawa froze.

"Hello? Moshi-moshi?"

"H-Hai…I'm here…w-what happened to her." Mr. Tachikawa gulped, fearing for the worst.

"She was stabbed 2 times by a convicted killer…she's in critical condition. Right now, a young boy is watching her…and he goes by the name of Ishida Yamato. S-Sir, please come and sign some papers. I know it will be hard to see your daughter like this…but…"

"I-I'm on my way." Mr. Tachikawa dashed halfway out the door, but was called by Ken.

"Otou-san….was that Mimi on the phone? Is she alright?" Ken went by his father.

"K-Ken, I want you to be brave at this time, okay?"

"Why? What's going on? Is there something wrong?" Mr. Tachikawa sighed. 

"Mimi…Mimi's been…" 

"Mimi's been what?"

"She's in the hospital…she-" Mr. Tachikawa was cut out by Ken.

"SHE'S IN THE HOSPITAL!? NIICHAN!? Otou-san! Come on let's go!"

***

~Mimi's POV~

Everything is dark….so dark it frightens me so much. I'm never usually scared of the dark…but this feeling…what's going on? Where the heck am I? Okay, who turned off the lights? What the heck am I doing? No one's even here….guess I've lost it…I'm talking to myself! This is such a lonely place…there's no one here to talk with or anything…

***

Regular POV

'16 year old Tachikawa Mimi of Tokyo, Japan, was rushed to the local hospital today. After being stabbed two times in the abdomen area, paramedics and police arrived. Police arrested Futama Roku, the suspected killer of the four teenagers that were brutally killed. This happened approximately a year ago, also taking place in Tokyo, Japan. Tachikawa Mimi is in critical condition, but is expected to be okay. Ishida Yamato, her friend in school, was at the scene, as he was the man who knocked Futama unconscious, and was the one who had kept Tachikawa from loosing anymore blood. And in celebrity news today, the well known Japanese pop artist, Speed, is touring in-' Yamato turned off the television, and leaned back on his chair more. He was so exhausted, and had wanted to take a little sleep. 'I'll tell the nurses to call Takenouchi-san. I'm so tired, I can't barely stand up. I-I hope Tachikawa-san will be okay.' he looked at the girl in the bed, tearing up a bit again. 'Please Tachikawa-san…please be okay…for me…for everybody.' and with that, he fell into a deep sleep. As he was sleeping, Mimi's doctor had passed by. Looking at the young blond sleeping in the chair, he examined him carefully. 'This boy seems familiar…where had I seen him before…eh, I'm just kidding myself.' 

The doctor took a sample of Mimi's blood, and walked out the door. 

To be continued…………….

Hmm…who's this strange doctor? What's he talking about when he said that Yamato-kun seems familiar? Eh…oh well…thanks for the reviews peoples!!!!!! I appreciate it! Well, I think I realized all my mistakes, and next time I use Japanese phrases, I'm looking at the book! ^__________________^ Please review, and please no flames! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!E-chan reviewed again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!::squeals!:: *clears throat* please review………………………………....gomen this chapter was short…….I'll make it up to you guys on the weekend……..


	7. Yamato's future...

Make My Day

Aiko-chan- Oh my gosh! All of you guys are so sweet! I just love it when people review me!!!! Hahahaha.

Takeru-kun- Hey Sato-chan, don't forget about me!

Aiko-chan- I already know you're sweet Takeru-kun! No stalling, on with the ficcie!

***

"Jinji!"

"Hai!"

"Sakimoto!"

"Hai!"

"Mitsu!"

"Hai!"

"Ishida!"

"Hai." Tageshi-sensei was taking attendance on an early Thursday morning in Inichiji High of Tokyo, Japan. Yamato just said 'here' to tell the sensei that he was present. It has been about 1 month since the incident, and it was reported that Mimi was in a state of coma. So many things has happened around the school, like the relay run, the tennis club winning victory over Tomo High of Hiroshima, (thanks to Yamato who moved to Tokyo), and Yamato meeting a new friend who also was from Tomo High, and is signed up for the Tennis Club, and his name is Koushiro Izumi. He has crimson colored hair, onyx black eyes, and always lands on third place in the top test scores board. He also has an I.Q. of 140, which is quite amazing. But…he still couldn't compare to Yamato's intelligence. Oh yeah, ever since Renhou Tachikawa found out that Yamato saved Mimi's life, Renhou became fond of Yamato, which means that Yamato has permission to visit Mimi. The sensei broke Yamato's thoughts.

"Class, as I was talking about last week, you need to start thinking about your future careers, so you can choose which college to go to. But before you pick anything, make sure it is in the standard or level of your brain power. Take in example, Yuki Yoshi over there, since he has an I.Q. of 88, he would probably choose a career in building cars or something. Now Izumi over there, he has an I.Q. of 140, which is very good for being an engineer. If you would like some brochures on what type of careers is fit for you, please visit Nihashi's office. Got that?" Tageshi-sensei finished.

"Hai!!!!" The whole class yelled.

***

"Doctor Kido, please take a sample of Tachikawa Mimi's blood sample for our records."

"Hai, I'll do it right now Haruka-san. Please get the equipments required to do so." Jim Kido has been working in the Tokyo hospital for some years now. He wanted to follow his father's footsteps in medical career, leading him to become a doctor. For some reason, ever since Mimi has become his patient, he had become quite famous. He guesses it's because this was one of the most serious condition on a patient he has ever tried taking care of. He slowly walked over to Mimi's room, the equipment handed to him by the nurse just a second ago. Entering, he saw Yamato watching television, which was not a surprise to him, because he sees Yamato here everyday.

"Konnichiwa Yamato. Here again to visit Mimi I see…." he said, rubbing Mimi's arm with a cotton.

"Hai…I come here everyday." Yamato said, eyeing the doctor.

"I see…you care a lot for this girl, don't you?" Doctor Kido said, smirking slightly.

"W-well…ya…she's my friend…" Yamato was getting suspicious now.

"Well of course you care for her as a friend, but what I meant is that…you care for her in a 'love' way."

"What!? Yeah sure Mimi's my friend, but I'd never go for a girl like her! No way!" Yamato picked up his bag, and took out a study book.

"You may deny it now, but wait and see when you start developing feelings for her. Just like my brother, Jyou Kido!"

"Jyou Kido!? He was in the same school as me over at Tomo High!" Yamato exclaimed.

"Yeah…he was really smart. He fell in love with Mimi when he saw her in a restaurant, and no matter how much he begs, Mimi would not accept him. She said that she is waiting for the right man. Jyou was saddened, but he got over it. He's studying to be a doctor now!" Jim looked at Yamato, and smirked again. "I know that you and Mimi will end up together, just watch!"

"Can we please change the subject? Like…where's Mimi's brother and father?" 

"Oh, they left when you were at school. That Ken boy has an exam to take, and he has to study. Which reminds me, don't you also have to take an exam?" Dr. Kido sat over in a chair.

"Yeah…but I don't know which exam I'm going to take. My sensei is telling the students to think about what we want to do in life…"

"What do you want to do in life Yamato?"

"Well…my father wants me to take over his business…when…when I want to become a doctor…but if I don't follow his footstep's, I'm going to disappoint him. But I really want to become a doctor." Yamato finished, looking at the doctor. Dr. Kido looked at the book in Yamato's hands, and saw that it was a medical book.

"Well, all my advice for you is that you follow your heart…be what you want to be, and be satisfied with it." Jim left out the door.

"Yeah…thanks doctor." Right when Yamato said that, Sora and Taichi came in.

"Konnichiwa Yamato-kun!" Sora greeted, bringing a vase full of yellow roses over to Mimi's bedside. Sora was wearing blue jeans, and a brown long sleeve, having a yellow clip in her beautiful red hair.

"Konnichiwa Takenouchi. Yagami." Yamato greeted back.

"Hey." Taichi said. Taichi was still mad at Yamato (for some reason) but he learned how to be a *little* nice to him. Taichi was just wearing a plain white shirt, with blue jeans, and a white band across his forehead, making his hair spike up a bit. (Taichi in this story cut his hair like a regular guy ^^;;) He went over to Mimi's bedside, and kissed her on the cheek. 

"So, what's up?" Taichi asked, sitting on a chair, Sora by his side.

"Nothing…just studying for the exams and all." Yamato said coolly.

"Wow Ishida-kun! You are so responsible! But I don't think you need to study, because you are already smart! You're the smartest student at school!" Sora commented, smiling. They started talking about things, until suddenly they heard a groan.

"Where's that coming from!?" Sora looked over to see Mimi open her eyes.

"Mimi-chan! You're awake! How do you feel?" Sora exclaimed, walking over by Mimi.

"I-I feel just…fine…" Mimi whispered, hardly can't talk.

"You've been out of it for quite awhile now Meem-chan…don't you think you've had enough sleep?" Taichi joked, making Mimi glare a bit.

"Oh stop it Taichi! Don't you see that this poor girl just woke up from a coma?" Sora poked Taichi teasingly, making Taichi giggle a bit (in a manly way! ^^;;)

"W-What time is it? I-I-" Mimi got up, but Yamato forced her to lay back down.

"It's 6:00 right now Mimi…the month of May." Sora said. (All I know is that students in Japan go to school for 11 months, and have only a 1 month vacation, but I don't know which months, so please bare with me! ^^;; I'll ask my sensei tomorrow!)

"What!? I've been asleep for that long!? Sheesh!" At that statement, Sora and Taichi laughed.

"Don't worry Mimi, you'd get back on your feet in no time!" Taichi commented.

"Arigato Taichi-kun…" with that, Mimi lied back down, and looked up at the ceiling, all eyes on her…

To Be continued…

Well…yeah, I know this chapter is short, but I'll make it up! Please read and review, no flames! Remember, I do not own Digimon, so no suing…kk? Lolz…..


	8. Nice to meet you...

Make My Day

Aiko-chan- *gasp!* 39 REVIEWS!? I NEVER WOULD'VE THOUGHT THAT THIS STORY WOULD GET THAT MUCH!!!!!!!! ::hugseveryonewhoreviewed:: you guys are so cool!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Takeru-kun- Ahahaha…..and for a bonus, I get to hug you guys too!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::hugseveryonewhoreviewed::

Aiko-chan- Arigato Gozaimasu minna!!!!!! All of you are the best!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

***

"So, Yamato, what did you do in school today?" Ishida Kin (I don't know Malcom's Nihongo name, so I just made it up! Oh yeah, matt's mum&dad aren't divorced in this ficcie.

"Huh? Oh, uh…sensei gave us brochures for what college to go to…and…I won the school tennis challenge." Yamato said, looking down on his plate of food, looking depressed.

"You don't need that brochure! You already know what college you're going to, ne?" Mr. Ishida said, proud that his son is going to Todai College, the college Mr. Ishida went to, to become the president of a world economy business. (In this story, that is Mr. Ishida's occupation.)

"Ye-yeah….yeah dad." Yamato said. He sadly ate his food, Takeru and Mrs. Ishida getting concerned with Yamato's behavior.

"Yamato, what's wrong?" Ishida Machiko asked. (Yet again, I don't know Mrs. Ishida's Nihongo name, so I just used Machiko, kk?)

"N-Nothing okaa-san…please excuse me." Yamato sat up from the dining table, all eyes following him towards the exit.

"Kin, Yamato looks troubled…what do you think is wrong with him?" Machiko asked her husband, still staring towards the exit.

"Oh don't worry! He's going to be okay! It's probably just girl trouble!" With that last statement, Kin laughed, making Takeru and Machiko look awkwardly at him.

***

Yamato walked around the streets, looking down on the ground as he went. 'I want to become a doctor…but Otou-san will be disappointed if I don't go to Todai…Kido-san says that I should follow my heart…but I really don't want to disappoint Otou-san….My head is hurting me!' he looked up to see a book store right in front of him. 'Eh, might as well take a look.' he entered the book store, a ringing sound filling the once silent room. 

'Konbamwa. Would you like any help finding a certain book?" A young woman around the age of 18 asked Yamato. She had brown hair, and blue eyes…her eyes…that's what caught Yamato's attention.

"N-no thank you. I'm just looking around…I guess…." 

"Oh, okay." The girl said. Yamato had not moved from his spot…he just kept staring at the girl. The girl noticed this, and cocked her head in curiosity.

"May I…help you?" She asked, still staring at Yamato.

"Uh-oh-uh…I'll just look around! Ehehehe…." Yamato mentally slapped himself, and looked around the store. He went to the fiction section, and saw a medical book for doctors. He carefully picked it up, examined the cover, then finally opened the book.

"Hmm…interesting…" he said to himself. Noticing a shadow, he quickly turned around, seeing the girl from earlier behind him. He looked at her, wondering what she was doing behind him.

"I-I'm sorry…I was just looking at the book you're looking at…you see…I wanted to become a doctor someday…but my father didn't want me to become one…so… Gomen…I was just looking at the book." she turned around, and attempted to walk back to where she had been, but Yamato grabbed her arm before she could go.

"H-Hey…don't worry. Here, you wanna read?" She looked at him, smiled, then nodded.

"Thank you…by the way…My name is Yumika Reiko…" she said, flipping through the book a bit.

"My name is Ishida Yamato." 

"Hey, would you like to go to my grandfather's house with me? My shift here is almost over, and I don't have that much friends so…"

"Yeah, okay."

"Really? Arigato!" Reiko cried out happily.

***

"Konnichiwa Mimi-san!" Taichi yelled happily, entering Mimi's hospital room.

"Konnichiwa Taichi-kun! What are you doing here again?" Mimi asked.

"Oh, I just brought you some food! I figured that you would not like that hospital food in here. I tasted hospital food before, and bleh!"

"I heard that Taichi!" Dr. Kido passed the room.

"Hehe, gomen Kido-san! But hey, it's true!" Mimi laughed at that comment.

"Taichi, you can be silly at times!" Mimi giggled again. Taichi just blushed.

"Here you go Tachikawa-san." Taichi said, opening the container of food for her. Inside, there was rice with soy sauce, sashimi, and some sushi. Taichi opened another one, containing chocolate covered rice balls.

"AAHH! ARIGATO TAICHI-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mimi yelled, hugging Taichi tight, making him lose some air.

"ECH…yeah…you're welcome!" Taichi said, sweat dropping. He watched Mimi chew away on her food.

"MMM! Thish sushim…mmm..TASTE SO GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mimi squealed.

"Glad you like it!" Taichi smiled. Mimi finished eating her food, and right then, Dr. Kido came in.

"Konnichiwa minna! Oh…I see you brought food for Tachikawa! Aw nuts…she was just about to taste hospital food! Oh well…on to the point! Mimi, since your abdominal area recovered during your coma, you are able to go back to your daily curriculums." 

"Really? Yay!" Mimi yelled excitedly. "When can I get outta here?" She asked.

"Today! You just gotta sign a couple of stuff. Good thing Taichi is here! He could help pack your stuff." After that, Dr. Kido left the room.

"Congrats Mimi!" Taichi said, getting her bag from the drawers.

***

"Obaa-san, meet Ishida Yamato. He is my new friend." Reiko happily said, sitting down with her grandfather for tea. (I think obaa-san is grandfather/grandmother in Nihongo) Yamato sat down too.

"Konnichiwa. It's my pleasure to meet you." Yamato bowed a bit, the grandfather doing the same.

"So…Reiko…why haven't you mentioned this young man to me yet? He looks like a gentleman." 

"I-I just met him today over at the book store…even though I just met him today, I have a good feeling about him." Reiko smiled.

"Hmm…tell me…what do you want to be when you grow up?" The grandfather asked Yamato.

"Well-I uh…want to be a doctor sir…." 

"What level are you in the school?"

"Level A." The grandfather shook his head, and took Yamato's hand.

"Yamato…if you would, could you start suiting my grandaughter. She is already eighteen, and I would like a gentleman for her to….marry someday…" he looked at Yamato.

"Wha? I-I just…"

"Please give her a chance…it would be very much appreciated by me…please…"

"I…uh…okay…." Yamato looked confused, at the same time proud that a very nice man would think of him as a respective person…besides…he would get to know Reiko a little more…and she's very beautiful…

***

"Gomen Ishida-kun about that….I know that I've only met you today…but my grandfather is like that…if he says something, no matter what, he will force his way." Reiko laughed softly, walking with Yamato outside.

"That's okay…It's not too hard to get to know you a little more…right?" Yamato said. He stopped, took her hand, kissed it, then walked away….leaving a surprised girl looking after him.

***

"OHAYO ISHIDA-KUN! I'M BACK!" Mimi greeted, entering Yamato's apartment along with Taichi and Sora, and Koushiro.

"Hey Ishida." Taichi and Koushiro said.

"What a surprise." Yamato rolled his eyes, smiling.

"So…today's Sunday! What we gonna do?" Koushiro asked, flopping down on the couch. He wore a sleeved sport shirt with a hood, and khaki pants.

"Hey! Why don't we go to that new amusement park place! I heard that they have great rides! What'ya think Taichi-kun?" Sora asked. She was wearing a yellow shirt that has a mini flower on the side, and a jean skirt.

"Yeah…guess it sounds fine to me!" Taichi said. He was just wearing jeans, a navy blue shirt, and another band, but this time, blue.

"Yeah…let's just get it over with." Yamato went over by his fridge, and got a soda. He was wearing a black sports shirt, and pants. (Mimi is wearing a white shirt, with a yellow sundress over it. She wore her hair with a yellow head band.)

To be continued…

Yeah, yeah, this chapter was short, I know…..but hey! I got homework! The next chapter will be up soon….


	9. Heartbroken...

Make My Day

Aiko-chan- kk, I'm almost done with the ficcie!!!!! ALMOST but not yet! ^^

kk?

Takeru-kun- On with the fic!!!!!!^^

***

"Sora…I…" Mimi walked in the sidewalk of the amusement park with her best friend, Sora. Yamato, Taichi, and Koushiro went to go get some ice cream for the group.

"What is it Tachikawa-san?" Sora asked.

"Well…I don't know how to say this….but….I think…" Mimi looked down, "I think…I'm in love…"

Sora's face lit up.

"Who's the guy!!!!?? Come on! Spill it!" Sora said excitedly.

"Yama-"

"YAMATO!? AH! I KNEW IT ALL ALONG!!!!"

"Sora-chan! Keep it down!...I don't want anybody else to know..." 

"Wait a minute...Mimi...don't you think it's too quick?"

"Quick? Nani?" Mimi eyed her friend.

"Well, you actually only got to know him for a *very* little time...so..." Sora looked down, as Mimi just smiled. 

"Sora...I have to admit something to you..." Mimi said, as Sora looked up at Mimi, "You know the time I fainted? Well...I fainted because I was surprised about Taichi liking you...you see... for some time now, I liked him, very much." Sora could see Mimi blushing as she paused, but Sora urged for her to go on. "And...ever since Yamato came...even though it's only been a short time...he's made my day...I've fallen for him Sora."

"You liked Taichi?" 

"Yeah...remember, I told you a long time ago that ever since he saved me, I've loved him? Well, ever since he confessed his feelings for you, I was sad, but then Yamato came along." Sora nodded, putting a hand on Mimi's shoulder.

"Oh Mimi-chan...Gomen if I hurt you...but I'm very happy that you picked Ishida-kun for you to love! It's so kawaii!" Sora squealed, making Mimi laugh a bit. Right at that moment, the boys came back.

"Here we are! Gomen it took so long, but Koushiro here took a looooooong time to decide what flavor to get! And in the end, he just ended up getting chocolate!" Taichi exclaimed, handing the girls their ice cream.

"Hey! It's not my fault they had *24* flavors! They all looked good, but I just decided to get the classic chocolate!" Koushiro grinned, licking his ice cream.

"Aww, it's okay! Me and Mimi here had an interesting con-ver-sa-tion!" Sora smirked, looking at Yamato, who was just looking off in space. Mimi elbowed Sora.

"Ow! Hey, it's not my fault you like Ya-MMFFF!" Mimi covered Sora's mouth before she could go any further.

"Come'on guys, let's go ride the bumper cars over there! I bet by the time we get there, all our ice cream will be finished!" Taichi said, stuffing the ice cream in his mouth. Sora sweatdropped.

"Oiy, Taichi, you can be pain sometimes..."

'I wonder what's Yamato thinking about? Is he okay?' Mimi wondered, looking at Yamato, who was still staring off in space.

"Ishida-kun, daijobou?" (are you okay) Mimi asked, breaking Yamato's thoughts.

"Huh? Nani?...Oh...uh...hai, just fine! I'm just fine!" Yamato said.

"Are you sure? You don't seem to be okay..."

"Don't worry, I'm okay. Come'on, let's go in the roller coaster!" 

"NANI!? NO WAY I'M RIDING THAT HUGE THING!" Mimi exclaimed, shutting her eyes. Yamato took her hand, and tried to pull her hand, to no avail.

"Yamato, I don't wanna ride the roller coaster! Come'on! Give me a break! I'm afraid of heights! AH! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?!?" Mimi exclaimed yet again, while Yamato picked her up in his arms, and carried her towards the roller coaster, followed by the rest.

"Ishida-kun! Put me down this instant! AH! GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" Mimi kept yelling and screaming, but Yamato still won't let her go. When the ticket taker saw what was going on, he didn't bother, for he knew what Yamato was up to. He just simply smirked.

"Here you go!" Yamato said happily, strapping on the belt around Mimi's waist. 

"Eh! Oiy...I guess you win..." Mimi said, defeated. The ride started, and as the coaster went up, Mimi linked her arms around Yamato's shutting her eyes...and then...THE ROLLER COASTER WENT DOWN!

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!! ISHIDA-ISHIDA-KUN!!!!!!! STOP THE RIDE! AH! I FEEL LIKE I'M GONNA THROW UP! AAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Mimi yelled. After a couple minutes, the ride was finally over, and Mimi felt really sick in the stomach.

"Blargh! I-I...Blargh! That was so...eh....." Mimi tipped a bit, but Yamato held her, just in case. "Oiy...That was so...oiy..."

After going to the girl's room and throwing up, Mimi was just fine. She happily walked out, despite the yuckiness she had going on in the bathroom. As she was cleaning up a bit, she realized she had wanted to tell Yamato...about her feelings for him...

"Yamato-kun, you're lucky I'm not going to hurt you!Believe me! I was about to!" Mimi exclaimed, smacking Yamato in the back.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Yamato put his hands in his head, and walked on. For many minutes, both of them remained silent...until Mimi broke it.

"Ishida-kun..." Mimi started, looking down at the ground.

"Hmm?" Yamato asked, staring at her pretty, innocent face.

"You-you know how much...how much...I care...ne?" Mimi asked.

"Care for what?"

"Cared for...cared for you...." Mimi closed her eyes.

"Yeah...I know that....you're my friend..." He eyed her suspiciously.

"Iie Ishida-kun....I care for you...I really, really, like you." Another silence were caused between them...suddenly, there was a chuckle.

"Tachikawa-san, you can't possibly like me that much! You know you're only my friend, nothing else!" Yamato laughed.

"No! I don't care what you think Yamato! I...I...I LOVE YOU!" Mimi gasped, and covered her mouth with her hands. Yamato, who was a little ahead of her, stopped in his tracks, and turned around.

"Baka."

"Nani? Ishida-kun...I..."

"ISHIDA-KUN! What a coincidence! What are you doing here!?" Reiko suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and linked her arms with Yamato's. 

"Yeah...I'm here with my friends..."

"Oh...well...Since you look like you're bored, why don't you come with me! We can ride as much rides as we want! Come'on!" Reiko exclaimed happily, dragging Yamato with her. Mimi just looked on...surprised at what had just happened. Tears formed into her eyes, as she realized that Yamato just left her like that. Darkness approached over the sky, as Mimi sadly walked back home. 

Mimi walked on, thinking about Yamato. 'Great...another person who does not share the same feelings as I do...Why does this happen to me? Was Sora right? Was it too quick?...It felt so right at the time...here Yamato-kun being the person I like most...' she sighed, reaching her apartment. She opened the doorknob, and entered inside. Smelling something in the Tachikawa residence, she guessed that her family was already eating dinner...and she was right, they were already eating dinner. She presented her self in the kitchen.

"Kombamwa, Otou-san, Ken-san. If you don't mind, I would like to excuse myself for dinner tonight." Mimi walked over to her room.

"Uh...okay Mimi..." Renhou said, eyeing the spot that she was just in.

"Otou-san...do you think Niichan is okay? She doesn't look too good..." Ken said, concerned.

"Don't worry Ken. You know teenagers go through hard times sometimes...and Mimi just got back from the hospital, so let her have a little space for now." 

"Okay..."

***

"Ohayo minna! How was everyone's Sunday?" Tageshi-sensei asked, happily hearing that some student's Sunday was great. (Tageshi-sensei is too happy...)

"Great! OH, Mine was sooo perfect! I proposed to my girlfriend, and she said yes! I'M SO HAPPY, I'M SOO HAPPY, I'M SOOO HAPPY!!!!" Tageshi-sensei danced around, skipped, and all that other weird stuff.

"HAHA! Tageshi-sensei getting married!? I THOUGHT I'D NEVER LIVE THE DAY TO SEE THAT HAPPEN! HAHAHAHA!"

"KOJI NO BAKA!!! GO TO NIHASHI, RIGHT NOW!!!!!! YOU LITTLE BASTARD, HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT A SENSEI THAT WAY! GO! NOW!"

"Ah! eh...gomen-sensei?"

"NOOOOOOW!" Tageshi looked like his head was gonna pop off, but as soon as Koji left, he smiled, and put a peace sign up.

"Well, now you know what will happen if you end up like Koji over there! HAHAHAHA! That silly boy! Oh well, today, I want to congratulate Ishida over there, for he will be the first person to go to Todai to study medicine, from this class! Give a hand to Yamato, minna!" The sensei said. Yamato stood up, and just let the class clap for him. Looking around a bit, he was surprised to see Mimi clapping, and cheering on for him, after what he had done.

"Whoo! Go Yamato-kun! Yay! Go Yamato-kun! Now I know what *I* want to be in life!" Yamato was curious, right after that last statement. 'Now I know what *I* want to be in life'! After literature, Yamato decided to go up to Mimi.

To Be Continued.........

Gomen minna! I'm tired, and I wanna get some sleep! Again, gomen for a short chapter! Forgive me!!!!! Salamat , E-chan! hehe...


	10. Going Seperate Ways...

Make My Day

Aiko-chan- Hmm…this *may* be the last chapter! After all, it's Friday right now, and I just got back from school!

Takeru-kun- Yeesh…10 chapters? How far else can you get?

Aiko-chan- ::shrugs shoulders::

Takeru-kun- ::sweat drop:: On with the ficcie…

***

"Tachikawa-san…what do you mean about 'Now you know what you want to do in life' ?" Yamato sat down with the girl in the bench under a cherry blossom tree.

"I want to go to the same college, and work in the same place as you in the future! Silly boy! That means I want to become a nurse!" 

At that comment, Yamato had a curious face.

"Why? I mean…don't you have another ambition in life? A engineer, a fashion designer?" 

"Iie…I want to be where you will be…Yamato…you know I like you…when I told Sora that I had liked Taichi, but he does not return those feelings…I realized that I gave up so easily," Mimi looked up at the sky, "And I do not want to do that again. So…I will not give up hope on you liking me back someday…trust me Yamato, someday….just someday, I will make you return my feelings too…" Mimi sat up, grabbed her bag, and walked away, leaving a startled Yamato.

***

"Yamato! Wake up! Today are the Todai exams!!" 

"Wha? Ungh…not yet…peaceful sleep…"

"Yamato!"

"UNGH!"

"YAMATO!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"YAAAAMAAATOOOO!" With that, Yamato quickly got up, and rubbed his eyes. He tried making out the numbers in his bedside…and saw that it was 6:45 AM!

"NANI!? I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR MY EXAM! AH!" Yamato slipped out of bed, and ran to the bath room. On his way there, he stopped for a second, turned around….and saw Mimi!

"Tachikawa!? What are you doing in my room!?" Yamato went inside the bathroom, got his toothbrush, and started brushing his teeth. Mimi giggled.

"Your brother let me in! I decided to make breakfast for the family!"

"Yeah, yeah…can you just please get outta here? I have to get dressed…"

"OKIE!" Mimi walked out of the room happily, causing Yamato to look after her. _'She just gets weirder and weirder everyday…'_

***

"Ohayo Otou-san, Okaa-san, Takeru!" Yamato entered the kitchen, wearing a business suit.

"Why Yamato! You look so…so cool! Your friends are going to envy you! Oh…I can't believe it! My little baby is growing up so quick! Before, he just used to be a little angel, running around in his diapers! Now look at him!"

"OKAA-SAN!" Yamato yelled to his mother, irritated by her ways.

"Gomen Yamato! Gomen! Say…I didn't know you had a girlfriend! Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Breakfast is here!" Mimi yelled, holding some a bowl and plate of food.

"AH! That's great! Yamato! You chose the right kind of girl to like!" Kin commented. (remember, Kin is Yamato's father)

"OTOU-SAN! SHE'S JUST A FRIEND!" Yamato was boiling now.

"Aww…it's not so bad Yamato! Quit denying the truth! I know you like Mimi-san!" Takeru stated, causing a very large bruise in his head, caused by Yamato. (^^;;)

"Yamato! You better eat up! Today is a special day! Look! I bought amulets from the temple today! Please keep it for good luck!" Mimi said, sitting with the Ishida family to eat. Yamato took the amulets, and just threw it in his bag. 

"Yamato, I'm glad that you chose a good career to do! Even though you're not going to follow my footsteps, Takeru here promised me that he will take over my business! So…the family is happy!" Kin commented. He took his chopsticks and stuffed plenty of food in his mouth. For ten minutes, Yamato ate, and then got up, starting to leave the apartment.

"Chotto matte Ishida-kun! I'm coming too!" Mimi yelled after Yamato. (Chotto matte means 'wait a minute/second')

"Why are you going? Don't you have to take an exam too?"

"Yeah, but Tageshi-sensei has to find out which college I'm capable of going to…he's going to tell me tomorrow, so I could take the exams!" Mimi said happily, making Yamato chuckle a bit.

"Tachikawa…you're always so full of spirit…" With that comment, Mimi blushed. 

"Happiness should be all around the world! I love being happy! Being spirited and enthusiastic is a part of my personality!" Mimi skipped along, slowing down once in a while for Yamato. In no time, they reached the bus, and they were on their way to have Yamato take the Todai exams…

***

"NANI!? Are you serious Tageshi-sensei!? No! Why is that the only school for girls like me?!"

"Mimi…the only school for you, for the last time, is Akita! Akita is the only school that accepts people who wants to be nurses that comes mostly from Class F! Yeah, you have *two* subjects where you are in class A, but the rest of your classes are F! No other nursing schools accept that!"

"But sensei-!"

"Mimi, I'm sorry, but if you want to become a nurse, you have to study in Akita!"

"Are you sure…Todai don't accept girls like me?" 

"I'm sorry." That last comment made Mimi finally walk out of the classroom. As she was passing the rooms, she realized that again, she was giving up too easily. 'Hey…even though I have to study in Akita to become a nurse…It doesn't mean that some day I wont work in the same hospital as Ishida-kun, ne? I just have to have patience and determination! Best nurse in Nihon! Here I come!" Mimi walked happily outside, and went back to her apartment to study for the test she is going to take the day after today…

***

"Ohayo Mimi! Did you make it?" Sora asked hesitantly, afraid that Mimi might have failed the exam.

"Sora-chan! I'm soooo happy! I made it! I made it! Now I can study to become a nurse, and then work with Yamato-kun! Isn't it exciting!?" Mimi jumped happily, her best friend being happy with her.

"That's great Mimi! I'm so happy for you! And Mimi…remember, if you need any help or positive comments, call me, and I *will* be there for you…I love you Mimi, you know that, ne?" Sora hugged her best friend, being hugged back.

"Oh Sora-chan…same to you! I wish you good luck! Here!" Mimi took out an amulet, and gave it to Sora.

"Ah! Domo arigato Mimi! It's beautiful!"

"You're welcome!" Mimi said, hugging Sora again.

"Minna! Today is the last day of you being here! Before this end of High School party, I would like to congratulate all of you, and wish you all good luck in the future!"

***

"Otou-san…Ken…I'm going to miss both of you very much! Please don't miss me too much, I'm going to write every week!" Mimi carried her bag in her shoulders, Yamato helping her with the others.

"Good luck Mimi…and…I'm sure if your Okaa-san was still here, I'm sure that she's proud, of what her daughter will become…And me and Ken are proud of you too. Please, never give up on your goals! We love you!" Renhou hugged his daughter *very* tight, a bit of tears in his eyes. His gesture was followed by Ken.

"Oh Niichan…I wish you luck for the future! I know that I've never said it before…and I will say it now…I love you! I hope for you to be the best you ever were!" Ken commented. He also hugged Mimi tight.

"Aww…arigato Ken-san. I wish you good luck in your studies! I'll write you too, okay!" 

"Hai! Ja Niichan! Ja Yamato!" Ken called out. This was the time for Mimi. The time for her to grow up, the time for her to be independent…going to college. Yamato went along with her to help her carry her bags to the train station. His eyes showed a twinge of disappointment in her leaving, but the rest for her to do her best. 

"Oiy…I can't believe it…me going off to be a big girl now…" Mimi whispered, looking down on the ground.

"Yeah…" They reached the train station… and with much sadness… Mimi confronted Yamato. His eyes were staring another way, but when he noticed Mimi looking at him, he stared back at her, curious of what she is up to. Mimi sighed, putting her pony tailed hair behind her back.

"This is it…Yamato…" Mimi still stared at him. "Please…never forget that I like you…no matter what…I will never stop loving you…" The train employees took the bags from Yamato's hand, and put it inside. Mimi still stared at Yamato, hoping that he will finally say what she wants to hear from him. For minutes, they stayed like that. 

"Sumi masen (excuse me), but, who ever needs to ride the train has to get on, because we it will be leaving in two minutes." An employee told Yamato and Mimi, then went back inside the train. Getting the sign that Yamato would not say anything, or do anything, Mimi sadly turned around, and hopped on the train. Turning her head slightly, she could see Yamato leave. She sat on her seat, tears flowing down on her light-colored face, looking after Yamato as the train started…and when her vision of him was starting to blur, she quietly whispered… 

"Aishiteru Yamato-kun…"

~~~

__

3 years later… 

"Dr. Ishida, could you please check up Hanji Oekaru's autopsy in room 33? She had trouble breathing , and I would like to see if her breathing is well."

"Hai. I'll do that right now." It has been three years since Yamato graduated from his High School, and it was one year ago, when he was already confirmed as a professional doctor, due to his intelligence. Now Yamato has a swell job working in Tokyo Care Hospital, the most swell hospital in all of Nihon/Japan, earning much money every year. And Yamato had a little new look too! He only uses a little amount of gel for his hair, and he wears glasses when working. (I *really* wanted to put that in there! Just imagine him right now! ::starryeyed:: )

"Hello Dr. Ishida! How's your day today?" 

"Oh! Hello Minami! My day is actually pretty good! How about- OOOF-!" Yamato felt liquid spilling on him.

"Ah! Gomen, gomen! I wasn't watching where I was going! REALLY! Gomen!" Yamato opened his eyes to see a brown haired girl in uniform, sprawled on the floor. She too opened her eyes, and when she did, she looked very surprised.

"Nani? Ishida? Ishida Yamato?"

"H-Hai…" Yamato looked at her curiously.

"AH! I can't believe it's you! Ogenki des ka!? (how are you) You've changed a lot!"

"Uh…who are you?" He asked, still looking at the girl curiously.

"Aww…Ishida-kun! How could you forget me!?"

'Ishida-kun? That voice and phrase sounds very familiar…' he thought.

"You really don't know me?" the girl asked. Yamato just shook his head.

"Still unfamiliar I see…why you baka! I'm Mimi!" Mimi laughed, slightly smacking Yamato's head. His eyes grew wide, realizing who it was…

"MIMI!?" Yamato exclaimed, rubbing his head.

"There…you finally figured it out! Oops…gomen!" Yamato looked at the liquid spread in his uniform. He saw that it was urine.

"Ah! Nasty! You clumsy girl! And this was one of my good uniforms! Now I have to go home…" Yamato exclaimed, walking over the station and getting his keys and bag.

"Come on Ishida-kun! IT was an accident! Ooh! You're going home!? Let me come with you!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just come'on. I stink." Yamato stated, hopping into his car, Mimi following suit. Yamato put the keys in the ignition, and started to drive.

"So…what are you doing in Tokyo?" Yamato asked. 

"Oh, I was just delivering urine samples to the top station. I've been working there for about a month as a practice nurse, but today…I have a job offering in America…I'm going back to Akita to my apartment to pack up my stuff. I wanted to come with you since I wanted to see everybody for the last time…" Mimi said. She looked out the window, and sighed. "I'm leaving tonight at 11:00...my flight leaves at 1:00. Heh, good thing I got a good sleep last night…"

"Yeah…" Yamato looked at the girl, and quickly tried to brighten the mood. "Hey, guess what?"

"What?"

"My father and your father got together, and they became friends. That happened when Ken decided to have a family picnic, and invited my family along…Then Kin and Renhou just became friends! You can't separate them! They always go fishing in Tokyo Bay every weekend!" Yamato laughed quietly.

"Oh…I see. Wish I was there. Sounds like a lot of fun." Mimi said.

"Hey, if you've been working there for a month, how come you never visit us?"

"Oh…I never get that much time. I only get like, six hours of sleep everyday. My nursing takes lots of practice. I was planning to visit today, and I was right!" Yamato pulled up in the street, and got out of the car. He walked with Mimi to the elevator, and walked to the front door of the family's apartment. He took out his keys, and inserted it in the lock, opening the door afterwards. The sound of laughter filled the air, as Yamato and Mimi walked to where they had heard it. Reaching the living room, they see that the two families were spending time together. 

"AH! NIICHAN! YOU'RE BACK!" Ken was the first one to notice Yamato and Mimi's presence, and quickly, he went over to hug Mimi, followed by the rest.

"Oh Mimi! You look so sophisticated with that uniform on! Think what you'll look like in a wedding dress when you and Yamato marry! HAHAHAHA!" Ishida Machiko commented, making Yamato roll his eyes.

"Oh Okaa-san, please! Grow up!" Yamato exclaimed.

"Okay, okay! But I'm just speaking the truth!" Yamato glared at his mother.

"Oiy Mimi! You look beautiful! If I wasn't married right now, I'd go for you! He…" Takeru said. Mimi laughed.

"Why thank you! You're sweet!" Mimi hugged Takeru. When she was doing that, she realized that Yamato left the room. _'Hmm…must've went and changed his uniform.' _she thought.

"Aww…look at my little girl all grown up! She's not a little Otou-san's girl anymore! Aww…she makes me so proud!" Renhou smiled, wiping an imaginary tear on his face. Mimi sweat dropped.

"Oh Otou-san…you will always be silly!" Mimi commented, kissing her father on the cheek.

"Oiy! Reiko has the meal prepared! Come'on! Let's dig in!" Kin called from the kitchen.

"R-Reiko?" Mimi said, wondering what was she doing in the Ishida residence.

"Oh! Konnichiwa minna! I have some Chinese food here, ready to be eaten! Help your self everybody!" Reiko exclaimed happily. She went over to Yamato, and kissed him on the cheek, making Mimi surprised.

Yamato just sat down, and started eating.

"So, who's the new girl? She's very pretty!" Reiko said. She looked at Mimi, looking a little happy.

"Oh, that's Mimi! The girl we told you so much about! Yeah, she's a beautiful girl!" Kin stated. Mimi slightly blushed. Dinner was eaten, and soon came the tea. Mimi decided that she was going to fix all of them tea.

"Um…I'll go fix the tea for everybody, okay?" Mimi said happily. She opened the cabinet from where she had remembered the tea cups were placed. But when she opened it, she saw no tea cups. Then she realized that Reiko has also gotten up, and opened one of the cabinets. She then saw her take out some tea cups. Mimi looked on, disappointed and afraid that Yamato has found love within Reiko…

***

"Well! That sure was nice! Mimi, tell us when you're going to come over again, okay?" Kin said to Mimi, who was in Yamato's car, ready to be taken back to the hospital to go back home. 

"Yeah…I'll be back someday…"

"Bye Mimi-san! We'll miss you, and don't forget to write!" Ken and Takeru said.

"I'll call you!" Renhou said.

"Yeah…I'll do that too…" Over tea, Mimi told the two families that she was going to America, since there was a job offering for her. She was sad about leaving her family again, but she knew that she'll be back. Yamato started driving, Mimi looking over her shoulder and waving back to the people she loves. She turned back around, and looked ahead to everything. For many minutes, it was dead silent, no words were spoken. Then finally, they reached the hospital, and Mimi slowly got out of Yamato's car. She walked inside the hospital, along with Yamato, and got her things out of the locker. Yamato walked with her to her car, and helped her put her things in. Mimi then walked to the car door, sitting in the car seat. She slowly put the keys in the ignition, and rolled down the window to her car. She looked at Yamato, the tears spilling down, as Yamato can see.

"Sarabada…Yamato-kun…never forget me…" She whispered, loud enough so Yamato could hear. She drove off, leaving Yamato to look after her. Sighing, Yamato went back inside the facility, and took his things out of his locker. (Sarabada means 'farewell')

***

'_Please…never forget that I like you…no matter what…I will never stop loving you…' _These words…it kept ringing in his head as he lied on his bed, trying to get some sleep. Those words kept him awake for at least three hours… Mimi's words…Mimi's words from three years ago…

__

'Why is this happening to me? I-I never thought that I would think of her this way…I have to go back…go back and tell her…for three years…how could I not return this feeling to her?' Yamato looked at the clock, and saw that it was 8:30 PM. 'Her flight leaves at 1:00...maybe…just maybe…I could get to her in time…' Yamato got up, dressed quickly, and ran to his car, speeding off to Akita's way. 

(A/N J_ust pretend that Akita is about 150 miles from Tokyo. If forgot where Akita was! Gomen!)_

Yamato sped through the streets violently, afraid that he will not get to the Akita Airport on time. He looked at his watch_. 'Hmm…8:50...I hope I have enough time!' _he thought. For hours, up until 12:45, he drove and drove, and finally, he reached Akita and the main airport. Running as fast as he could he entered in, not bothering about the people he accidentally shoved, or the people who were telling him to slow down. He looked at his watch again, seeing that it was 12:55.…_'I still have a *little* time left'_, he thought. Looking at the flight monitor, he saw that the flight to America at 1:00 was at gate 521...he ran as fast as he could, searching for her. 

"Flight 44 to America now boarding. Again, Flight 44 to America now boarding" Yamato heard the intercom…he continued to search around the area some more…until he saw…her. 

"Mimi! Tachikawa Mimi! Mimi!" He quickly ran up to her, who turned around, and was in shock.

"Y-Yamato-kun? What are you doing here?" Mimi asked, still surprised. Yamato hugged her tight.

"O-Onegai," Yamato breathed, "Tachikawa-san, O-O-Onegai…stay here in Nihon…don't leave…stay by my side. I…I..I love you." Yamato let her loose a bit, looking intently in her eyes. He saw that they had pure happiness in them…that they had amazement and love.

"R-Really?…I could…stay here…by your side…"

"Hai! Please don't go! I love you!" Yamato said to her again. Looking at her eyes again for a moment, he kissed her with much passion…

"Flight 44 to America, now taking off. I repeat, Flight 44 to America, now taking off. Thank you."

~~~

__

1 year later…

"Ah! Tachikawa-san! You're finally getting married! Ah! I can't believe it! Oh! I wish good things to you and Yamato!" Sora squealed.

"Hai! Arigato Sora-chan!" Mimi thanked Sora.

"Mimi-chan! It's time! Oh! You look Kawaii!" Machiko complimented, admiring Mimi's beauty in a beautiful wedding gown. 

"Arigato Machiko-san! Sora-san…can you please hand me my bouquet?"

"Yeah, sure!" All of them stepped out of the room, Renhou, who was going to lead Mimi through the aisle, gasping when he saw his daughter.

"Ah! Now my baby's really grown up! Aww…you look beautiful Mimi!"

"Arigato Otou-san….well…it's time…"

"Yeah, let's do it!" the girls who where picked to be Mimi's maids walked through the aisle, their arms linked to their partners. Sora and Taichi came out first, then Ken and Miyako, who was Ken's friend, then Koushiro and his friend Jinko, then Takeru and Taichi's sister Hikari, then finally, the flower girl and ring boy. (a/n I dun really know much about that stuff! ^^;;) Mimi and Renhou then came out, Yamato, like the rest, fascinated by Mimi. They slowly walked through the aisle…and when they finally stopped, Renhou gave Mimi to Yamato.

"Take good care of her Yamato. Onegai…" Renhou whispered to Yamato, him nodding afterwards. The wedding went by quickly, and it is time for Yamato and Mimi to switch vows. (or whatever ^^;;)

Mimi looked at Yamato in the eye.

"Hmm…I told you that someday, I would have you finally like me.." Mimi whispered.

"Huh? Nani?" 

"Now I pronounce you husband and wife." Right then, Mimi locked Mimi into a soul searing kiss, leaving Yamato amazed…

"I'm really married to you, aren't I?" he asked.

"Better believe it!" Mimi laughed. She turned around, and threw the bouquet of flowers. Sora and Hikari quickly ran for it….and…

"Got It!" Both of them held the flowers, Taichi and Takeru sweat dropping. 

Finished

Oh my goodness! I'm finally done with the fic! ::dances around saying 'yay':: Woohoo!!!!!!! Onegai, minna! Please read and review! Hehe…I'm kinda thinking of a sequel here…should I? Gomen, I knew that was quick! Oiy, but my fingers are *really* tired, and I really wanted to finish this up. Besides, I could have done the same thing if I took my time! *staresateverybodywho'sglaringather*….uh….gomen? ^^;;

Sarabada~Sato-chan~


	11. Author's Notes

Author's Notes

Aiko-chan- AAAAHHH! GOMEN! I MADE A MISTAKE IN CHAP 10! I *MENT* TO SAY 'Right then, Mimi locked *Yamato* in a soul searing kiss, leaving Yamato amazed' 

Takeru-kun- O__________O how could you do something like that? You're making it sound like shoujo-ai now….

Aiko-chan- gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen! Eh, since I'm already here, I might as well do the dedications, ne? Takeru-kun, if you please!

Takeru-kun- Hai! This ficcie is dedicated to:

Tachikawa IVIimi

cutiepie

SundustPhoenix

E-chan Hidaka

Lilac Kamiya

amyangel

Anime Bear

taidigimon

Abby

Sincere Angel

Kuinu

butterfly_grl4

sakura petals

No-Name

Ice Angel

Felicity Derafine

L&H

fuu

Silent Shadow

Arigato minna! And…..I'm thinking of a sequel…….

Takeru-kun- soooooo….cutiepie…e-chan….Imi…Sundust….like to go in a date with me?

Hikari-san- ::smacksTakeru-kuninthehead:: You ecchi! 

Takeru-kun- AH! Gomen Yagami-san, Gomen!

Aiko-chan- ^__________________^;;;;;;


End file.
